1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general, relates to safety devices and, more particularly, to a guide for improving ramp safety.
Ramps for loading trucks are well known devices. In particular, companies that specialize in moving furniture (i.e., house moving) use ramps to load furniture into the vehicle and to remove it from the vehicle.
Similarly, individuals who move their own furniture often rent a truck from a truck rental company and use the ramp that is furnished with the truck for loading and unloading of furniture.
Also, certain delivery companies, in particular those that contract out to retailers to deliver their furniture and other products to consumers, also use ramps for loading and unloading items to and from their trucks.
When various furniture items are carried for loading or unloading, either because of their bulk (size) or weight or both it is common for two people to work together, one person lifting each end. Usually, each person must face toward the object being carried in order to properly lift it.
Consequently, they often cannot see behind them where they are walking.
When loading items at ground level onto a ramp (i.e., an inclined plane) for loading into a truck it is fairly easy for the lead person who, quite likely, is walking backwards to discover the location of the ramp, step onto it, and then make the necessary ascension. If they initially miss the bottom of the ramp, then a step to either side along with a slight rise places them in the center of the ramp.
However, when carrying objects off of the truck they are elevated to start. A person stepping backwards who misses the ramp is apt to stumble at best and possibly even to fall off of the truck. The risk for great personal harm is apparent, compounded by the elevation. If the lead person misses the start of the ramp at ground level, he or she simply takes small steps to each side until the ramp is found and then, as mentioned above, they step onto the bottom portion of the ramp. However, stepping off of the truck and missing the ramp can result in a sudden and severe fall. If that were not bad enough, the object being carried is all the person falling has to grab hold of. There is a tendency for the person to grab as tightly as possible onto the object that is being carried. This can cause the object to be pried loose from the grip of anyone else who may be carrying an opposite end of the object. Consequently, the person falling can bring the object down on top of themselves as well. This can cause additional injury. Additionally, the object being carried is certain to fall regardless of whether it lands on the lead person or not. Therefore, the likelihood to damage the object being carried off of the truck is also substantial.
Even when cargo is being loaded by a sole operator, the cargo itself can obscure the location of the ramp, especially if it is somewhat bulky. The same risks and difficulties as mentioned above, will still occur. In similar ways, the risks during ascent are lessened and the risks during descent are substantial.
Also, it tends to be dark inside the truck which impairs visibility, especially when compared to that outside at the bottom of the ramp. In other words, it is harder to look down and see the start of the ramp in the truck. This is especially true on dark or rainy days and during dusk or dawn when lighting is even poorer.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a ramp safety guide that helps to ameliorate the above-mentioned problems and difficulties as well as any additional problems and difficulties as may be recited in the “OBJECTS AND SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION”.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Ramps for truck are, in general, known. While the structural arrangements of the known types of ramps may, at first appearance, have certain distant similarities with the present invention, they differ in substantial and material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.